


Desert Flower

by Snickfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magical Realism, Plants, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: In Pittsburgh Marc-Andre grew crocuses and narcissus, dahlias and fragile, shade-hungry nasturtiums.





	Desert Flower

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit inspired by downjune's [Care and Feeding of Skinny Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141811).

In Pittsburgh Marc-Andre grew crocuses and narcissus, dahlias and fragile, shade-hungry nasturtiums. "Oh, you _grow_ flowers," new teammates always said, laughing. "I thought you _were_ a flower." He never tried to correct them.

Marc-Andre comes to Nevada in high summer, hides indoors from the vicious sun, guzzles water like he’s dying. But at sunset he escapes into the cooling desert air, sinks his shoes into the dust. He stands very still.

By training camp, he’s planted succulents along three walls of the house. Spines grow everywhere, in pots and under his skin. Cacti can’t afford fragility. Neither can he, anymore.


End file.
